List of Personal Skills in Dragoma
Here is a full list comprimising of the Draguz, it's title, personal skills and Notes. Title of Draguz - Name of Draguz Draguz shifter Skill Table: Norse colors included as legend. Raour (Red), Blar (Blue), Gronn (Green), Grar (Gray), Dor (Dark), Hvit / Lumino (Light) Evergrande Draguz Trilight Guardian - Quasar Galahad Draguz shifter: Matthew "Zera" Rickers Vengeful Guardian - Oni Ju Garuhado Draguz Shifter: 'Matthew "Zera" Rickers ''Underwater Hunter - Predator Thiyamat 'Draguz shifter: '''Falco "Taliyra" Talonclaw ''Nature's Divinity / Dragon Divinity - Falchion Nagariel 'Draguz shifter: '''Falco "Taliyra" Talonclaw ''Interstellar Pride - Roar / Raijin Leolaeus 'Draguz shifter: '''Arthur "Storm" Jousselin ''Prince of Aerial Agility - Blade Rexcalius 'Draguz shifter: '''Alexander "DracoLight" Lescornez ''Feline Shadow - Doom Fellscyther 'Draguz shifter: '''Alicya "Ryuk" Shinigami ''Flaming Roar - Stardust Wyvenra '''Draguz shifter: Romain "Stardust" Dragonful Marine Knight - Archsage Valkaria 'Draguz shifter: '''Jose "Zankye" Valkos ''Jungle Prism - Bolt Khalkazar 'Draguz shifter: '''Igor "Cyprus" Moarez ''Lost Impalor - Oblivion Manticore 'Draguz shifter: '''Marco "Yuri" Seidlitz Raging Fang Draguz ''Skeletal Nightwalker - Bones Kusheldra 'Draguz shifter: '''Kim "Kimboslice" Brighton Jr. ''Fierce Deep - Leptir Hydra 'Draguz shifter: '''Jake "Illunic" Cunningham ''Swift as Ice - Blizzard Amatsu 'Draguz shifter: '''Chantinya / Chaitanya "Jojo" Breed ''Felder Bat - Sonic Triglave 'Draguz shifter: '''Marcel "Timo" Berg ''Rumbling Abyss - Deep Aklut 'Draguz shifter: '''Ragna "Marv" Luca Hua Luxe Draguz ''Heaven's Light - Astro Zafira 'Draguz shifter: '''Qing Raos "Drago Galaxy" Astro ''White Tiger Eye - Raging Byakko 'Draguz shifter: '''Rhys Shuren ''Hyper Flame - Talon Suzaku 'Draguz shifter: '''Tirana Shuren ''Titan's Shell - Shield Genbu 'Draguz shifter: '''Oluf Svendsen Sapphire Fang - Soar Seriyu / Senerio'' 'Draguz shifter: '''Soren "Ylgir" Graziani Spin Stars Draguz ''Redfire Rage - Stampede Barrion 'Draguz shifter: '''Xavier Dodge ''Green Arrow - Rose Raverus 'Draguz shifter: '''Soliel Ravenswood ''Red Heel - Knight Sigurd 'Draguz shifter: '''Renart Steel ''Red Shadow - Neather Kurthnaga 'Draguz shifter: '''Vera Flame ''Dragon Prince - Arc Rajaion 'Draguz shifter: '''Reima Pheraelis New Horizons Draguz ''Feathered Claw - Pride Barracuda 'Draguz shifter: '''Wesley A. Bryan ''Growling Moon - Howl Sabrewolf 'Draguz shifter: '''Chris Rimmer ''Kitsune Braggart - Vulpecula Nova 'Draguz shifter: '''Jeremiah Kilgore ''Sky's Shadow - Night Corvus 'Draguz shifter: '''Miranda Bryan ''Victory Wave - Freedom Eagle 'Draguz shifter: '''Melissa Mercado City College Draguz ''Reptilian Sneer - Thunder Drakos 'Draguz shifter: '''Raiden Ichijouji ''Thirsty Fang - Killer Wolfmare 'Draguz shifter: '''James L. Howard ''Graceful Soar - Starlight Herona 'Draguz shifter: '''Zayna Morrison Williams ''Bounty Hunter - Flash Mirago 'Draguz shifter: '''Esther Fike St. Leo Draguz ''Lord of the Plains - Twister Kuga 'Draguz shifter: '''Leon Hart ''Redfurl Flight - Lightning Macao 'Draguz shifter: '''Reyna Patterson ''Stealthy Hisser - Dragonfang Serpent 'Draguz shifter: '''Ian Patterson Arctic Flare Draguz (FIU) ''Kindhearted Canine - Justice Zora 'Draguz shifter: '''Marissa "Zoey" Leane ''Aerial Canine - Storm Tengu 'Draguz shifter: '''Benni Zingg ''Gentle Luna - Strike Dragonis 'Draguz shifter: '''Retsu Ichijoiji ''Static Arrow - Tempest Griffin 'Draguz shifter: '''Kirito Kugiyaga ''Mountain Legend - Crossfire Capricorn 'Draguz shifter: '''Ryan Henderson ''Blissful Feather - Sunrise Royen 'Draguz shifter: '''Sarah Leane CORUS Draguz (Elysium exclusive) ''Elysium Legend - Alpha Uraya 'Draguz shifter: '''Lucrio Chromas ''Balance Core - Omega Awen 'Draguz shifter: '''Michiah Chromas ''Iron Disruptor - Zeta Darragh 'Draguz shifter: '''Fionn and Tess Skeret ''Emperiyan Creator - Infinity Corius 'Draguz shifter: '''Gearoid Chromas Vallite Draguz ''Stellar Feather -'' ''Cosmic Tianma (Tianguo Tianma) 'Draguz Shifter: '''Heather "Ylgir" Graziani ''Summit's Ice - Guard Kaldrak 'Draguz shifter: '''Zihark "Riol " Targayen ''Heretic King - Emperor Luinra 'Draguz shifter: '''Avenra von Valheim Beast Raiders Draguz ''Lustful Sorrow - Yule Ricteras 'Draguz shifter: '''DATA DracoLight ''Sinister Avenger - Beltane Kyllarion 'Draguz shifter: '''DATA Storm ''Shining Defender - Litha Skaariel 'Draguz shifter: '''DATA Yuri ''Blazing Torment - Mabon Ignitorus (Rampage) 'Draguz shifter: '''DATA Falco ''Splintering Cell - Ostara Khalahad (Horizon) 'Draguz shifter: '''DATA Zera ''Pontifex Destroyer - Typhon Azazel '''Draguz shifter: '''Zoran von Babel